The present invention relates to bactericidal 4'-alkyldioxyalkylene-5-benzyl pyrimidines having the following general Formula I: ##SPC2##
and the pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts thereof, wherein R.sub.1 is an alkyl group containing from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, R is an atom of hydrogen, an atom of halogen, or an alkyl or alkoxy group containing from 1 to 3 carbon atoms, and n is an integer of from 1 to 3. Of these, the 2, 4diamino-5-(4'alkyldioxyalkylene-benzyl)-pyrimidines having the following Formula II are preferred compounds. ##SPC3##
Wherein R denotes an atom of hydrogen, an atom of halogen, an alkyl or methoxy group, and n is an integer of 1 or 2.
Suitable representative pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts of the foregoing compounds of Formulas I and II are those, for example, derived from hydrochloric acid, phosphoric acid, sulphuric acid, lactic acid, citric acid, tartaric acid, fumaric acid, maleic acid, ascorbic acid, etc.